The Proper Ending
by MsCracker7
Summary: What happenes to Angel after the camera stops on the series fanale.
1. Default Chapter

THE PROPER ENDING  
  
Note: this is what happens to the vampire with a soul after his show ended. It concludes the battle in the series finale.  
  
Angel threw his sword at the dragon hitting its wing and causing it to land on the herd of demons marching toward Angel and his coworkers. He grinned slightly as the group preceded to march over the bodies of their fallen allies. As he stood there watching as his future murderers walked the few feet that separated them from himself he saw his friends helping to thin the demons vast numbers. Illyria leaped from beside Angel into a group of three, 7 foot tall, blue demons that closely resembled an ox on two feet. As the demons began to screech and shake their large heads in order to injure her with their horns she ducked and delivered a round sweeping kick that knocked all three to the ground. Spike was working on a group of bright red fyral demons and threw a sword to Illyria and she quickly slayed her opponents and began searching for another victim. Angel was frozen. He had prepared himself emotionally but he couldn't help thinking about how much he missed Cordy. He longed for her to return to him and whispered her name into the misty, wet air around him.  
"Cordy! That's how you greet me?" Angel was taken aback. Buffy was standing in front of him with a silly little grin on her face. He could tell that she had finally had the time she needed to grow up slowly and not have the burden of being the only slayer.  
"Buffy? Is it really you?" "Yes it's me dummy. Did you really think I wouldn't be here when THE apocalypse is happening? I wouldn't miss this for the world." She grinned as she looked up at him. She fidgeted and twisted slightly back and forth, then added, "And... I brought some friends." Buffy motioned to something behind Angel and he turned around. He saw many, many girls climbing over the wall at the end of the ally. The slayers had come! When he turned around the playful expression was gone from Buffy's face. She was looking past Angel to something else. He turned and saw that she was looking at Spike. Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes. He broke a red fyral's neck and the body thumped when it dropped onto the wet pavement. He looked around for any other attackers and saw her. Their eyes locked and she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed onto his shoulder "It's you right? It's really you. Your back," "Yes, it's me and I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you. I just didn't know how you'd react." He said. He looked in to her eyes like he did back in Sunnydale. Yet the fight still raged on around them. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the huge demon flying toward them recklessly. When it hit it knocked them both over. Illyria came up and picked up the demon with both hands and punched him in the gut so hard that her hand went through his hide. A few feet away Spike and Buffy got off the ground. "Right, Okay, We'll talk later then." Spike said and when off to rescue Angel from the clutches of a purple elephant demon who was about to eat him. Spike ran his sword through the demons large fatty gut and pulled it out with a flourish. It fell to the ground lifeless and Angel crawled out of its grasp dusting himself off. "Thank me later," said Spike and ran off to join the pack of slayers while Angel marched straight through the groups of hostile adversaries to fight the group from the center. Slowly but surely the demon army's numbers dwindled as the team of associates and slayers grew with every new slayer appearance on the wall. Eventually Angel made his way back to the groups of slayers and went to check in with Buffy. He was lifeless in every way. He found that as he fought he felt more useless. Buffy looked up at Dawn. She was on a roof top overlooking the ally. She gestured to Buffy. "They only have about a hundred left give or take. Probably give," Buffy reported. So far, as few as three slayers had died, they were very lucky, but three deaths were still three to many. The rain pounding on the ground suddenly sounded isolated and very clear. It grew louder in Angel's mind though he knew that it was still a regular rhythmic thumping to his friends. He watched without moving. He had planned on leaving this world tonight. He was going to end his immortal life by raging a war that was impossible to win. He watched silently as Spike fought. Angel felt empty. He felt like he did before he ever met whistler. He knew he could no longer be human. The light at the end of the tunnel was gone. His future was black. Spike would have his future now. He was his replacement. Spike took everything from him, just as he had once done to Spike. He turned to Buffy. He looked into her eyes yet felt no comfort. "I'm sorry." Buffy looked into Angel's eyes and realization came to her face. Angel walked over to Spike. Spike watched him approach. "I'm sorry." He said then turned away. He walked to the back of the ally. He knelt next to Gunn's lifeless body. "I'm sorry," he repeated one last time. He reached into a pocket in Gunn's jacket. He pulled out the stake and held it in his hand, facing his heart. He closed his eyes and thrust. Everything stopped. Nothing moved around him. Angel opened his eyes. He still held the stake in his hand and was pulling as hard as he could to puncture his still heart but he couldn't. He stopped trying. Before him, holding back his hand was Cordy. "You're forgiven." She said simply. She kissed him one last time then faded away into nothing. He fell to the ground and twitched violently for a few moments. He sat up a new man, a man with a beating heart. Everything went black. 


	2. Into The Light

Angel woke up in his bed. He thought about Cordy, about all the things that had happened, about Buffy. He opened his eyes and the comfort of dark faded into a view of his surroundings. Everyone was there. He was back in his room at Wolfram and Hart. Illyria, Spike, Buffy, and Dawn where in his room. Illyria tilted her head when she saw him awaken. "He is conscious" she said. Buffy came to his side and sat down on the bed. "Are you Ok?" she asked. Dawn and Spike were playing cards on the other side of the room. They both came over and leaned over him. "I'm... fine. I'm... I'm alive!" he stammered as he spoke. He sat up in bed and looked up expectantly at his friends and colleges. Buffy dropped to the floor. She however did not pass out. Angel got out of bed and went to get a hot wet towel for her forehead. Spike lifted Buffy from the floor and put her in Angel's empty bed. Angel put the hot damp cloth on her forehead. She moaned agonizingly. Dawn pushed her way through the group and sat at Buffy's side; she took her hand and held it with both of hers. "How are you ... Alive. I mean that's impossible right." Buffy inquired. "I thought so too but I am, I don't know how but... I am," Angel answered, "I think I can feel my pulse. How else can I tell?" "I can tell," said Illyria, "You are alive. Your temperature is 98.6. You must be human again." Angel could remember the last time he was human. Four years ago when Buffy came to LA to confront Angel about a visit he had made to Sunnydale, a demon interrupted them and the demon's blood mixed with Angel's. It had power to bring the dead to life and it did so to Angel. He and Buffy had a very romantic day but he couldn't stay human. He asked the oracles to turn back time and only he would remember that day. He only told Cordy and Doyle. Now both of them were gone. "I saw Cordy," said Angel remembering the event. "When I was going to stake myself she stopped me." "Too bad for us," Spike added. "Shut up Spike," Angel quickly retorted. "I have too much to do." "Like what?" said Buffy sitting up and obviously getting over the shock. "Like um, Calling Nina, Conner, everything" "Like who," "Well, my girlfriend and a past client." "Why is he important?" said Spike getting curious.  
Angel sighed. Then he told the blunt truth. "He's my son," he said and before anyone could get out a syllable he added, "and before I agreed to join Wolfram and Hart I had it erased from everyone's memories. Though you and Dawn didn't know about him in the first place. Conner was mine and Darla's and she staked herself again so Conner stayed behind and he was stolen and raised in a hell demention and last year I decided it wasn't fair to him so Vail gave him a new life. But he had to kill this demon guy and Vail broke this box and he has his memory back." 


End file.
